Souvenirs orphelins
by Nozomie
Summary: [Malec] [Spoil trailer 3*19 !] Magnus fait appel à un frère silencieux pour oublier. Oublier Alec, oublier leur amour qui le fait tant souffrir. Et si tous ses souvenirs disparaissaient bel et bien ? Et s'il ne voyait plus qu'un simple inconnu en celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, et qui l'aime toujours en retour ? {OS sentimentale}


Hey guys ! Alors voilà, j'ai de nouveau été victime d'une inspiration soudaine involontaire. Mon imagination ne sait pas se tenir tranquille. Moi qui ne regarde habituellement jamais les trailers d'épisode de série, je me suis risquée à celui de l'épisode 19 de la saison 3 après le drame qu'a connu le couple Malec dans l'épisode sorti la semaine dernière (épisode 18 donc), et la bande-annonce m'a encore plus déchirée le cœur alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de la fin de l'épisode... Et à côté de ce déchirement, j'ai eu cette envie soudaine et prenante d'écrire. Du coup me voilà. C'est un très court et rapide one-shot... Alors, il n'est pas exclu que je le continue, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas forcément dans mes plans. Ça dépendra peut-être du prochain épisode (mon cœur brisé se réfugie souvent dans l'écriture xD) et aussi des retours. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de ce petit bout de texte, le moindre petit avis est le plus grand bienvenu. Evidemment, n'hésitez pas à favoriser, et puis à suivre, car ... qui sait !

D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur **Facebook** ou **Twitter**, je viens de démarrer des comptes là-bas histoire de vous tenir au courant si quelque chose arrive (Bon en vrai ils existent depuis janvier mais depuis janvier je n'avais pas réussi à trouver de temps pour écrire xD) donc voilà ! C'est une autre façon de savoir si je publie de nouvelles choses, et surtout j'ai un peu plus moyen de communiquer là-bas ! Rejoignez-moi 8D Les liens sont sur ma page de profil !

Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions ! ~

* * *

**Souvenirs orphelins**

Il y avait cette douleur. Cette douleur sourde, insoutenable, qui semblait tout engloutir. Qui semblait ne jamais vouloir effacer. Magnus se tenait debout près de la rivière, silencieux, une main serrée sur la poitrine. Un souvenir enfui dans le passé, qui n'avait jamais eu de réelle importance jusqu'à présent, le déchirait de l'intérieur.

_Dans leur lit, Alec se tourna vers Magnus. Sa main vint caresser doucement le torse de ce dernier._

_« Est-ce que tu te souviens de chacun de tes anciens amours ? »_

_Le regard du sorcier descendit vers son amant, les sourcils arqués par la surprise._

_« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler._

_-J'aimerais juste savoir. »_

_Certain qu'il ne comprendrait jamais comment Alec faisait pour se montrer si contradictoire dans son envie de savoir ce genre de choses sans jamais vouloir entendre parler de celles-ci, Magnus décida de simplement répondre avec franchise._

_« Oui._

_-Tous ? _

_-Tous les plus importants. »_

Magnus serra les poings, releva la tête. La souffrance dans son regard brillait si fort que personne n'aurait pu l'ignorer.

« J'ai besoin que tu effaces tous mes souvenirs d'Alec. »

Les mots résonnèrent plusieurs longues secondes dans le silence, solennel témoin de cette décision sans appel. Une voix résonna finalement dans sa tête, lourde de sens.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une décision sur laquelle on revient. »

La gorge du sorcier était serrée, mais son esprit était plus clair que jamais. Il déglutit, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit.

« Efface-les. »

Ces deux mots résonnèrent quelques secondes dans l'esprit de Magnus. Douloureusement.

Puis, soudain, ils perdirent tout sens.

C'est un regard perdu qu'il posa sur le frère silencieux face à lui quand il rouvrit les paupières, des paupières qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fermées. Que faisait-il avec un habitant de la cité silencieuse ? Il ne se sentait pas surpris, il savait être venu ici, mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le pourquoi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'avait-il bien pu être venu faire là ? De toute évidence, un bout de ses souvenirs des dernières minutes lui avait été pris. Que ce fût de force ou de plein gré, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était pas prisonnier cela dit, ni même dans les geôles de la cité silencieuse. A vrai dire, il était dans une de ses rues préférées de New York, non loin de son ancien chez lui.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé son appartement à Lorenzo d'ailleurs ?

La réponse fut évidente. Pas à cette question, mais à celle concernant l'origine de sa confusion. Il avait effacé suffisamment de mémoire, bloqué les souvenirs de suffisamment de personnes pour reconnaitre quelqu'un victime d'un tel sort. Il savait aussi exactement comment remonter le fil de ce qu'il savait pour déterminer ce qu'il ne savait plus. Comme le fait qu'il savait être venu ici, mais ne parvenait pas à retrouver la raison pour laquelle il venait de passer la journée à la recherche de ce frère silencieux, le seul auquel il n'eût jamais fait réellement confiance. Il ne savait plus non plus à quoi il était occupé récemment, comme si ses journées entières n'avaient été que le vide d'une conscience vague des heures qui passaient peu à peu, dans une torpeur désagréable. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu penser et faire récemment était lié à quelque chose qui ce soir lui échappait.

_Le chasseur d'ombre resta muet un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, soudain, il reprit la parole._

_« Tu ne m'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Cette fois, ce fut une grimace qui déforma les traits de Magnus. _

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de déjà te jeter dans la tombe. J'ai failli te perdre trop de fois, tu pourrais éviter d'aller jusqu'à ce genre de fiction._

_-Je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu m'oublierais ? »_

_Les doux mouvements qui dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau de Magnus s'étaient arrêtés. Le sérieux qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Alec était trop intense. Magnus poussa un soupir, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. Ces yeux dont il connaissait chaque expression, chaque variation aux différentes heures de la journée selon la luminosité, chaque infime détail à force de les regarder encore et encore. Peu à peu, les traits du sorcier se chargèrent de sérieux._

Le frère silencieux se retourna soudain, sans une pensée adressée à Magnus, et commença à s'éloigner. Le sorcier fit un pas en avant, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver la bonne question à poser, une voix résonna dans son esprit.

« J'ai accédé à ta requête, et t'expliquer ce que tu viens de me demander ne changera rien. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

Sur ces dures paroles, sa silhouette disparut peu à peu dans la nuit. Magnus resta encore là plusieurs longues minutes, immobile.

Finalement, il réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas où aller.

Son appartement ne lui appartenait plus et de ce qu'il se souvenait, il avait dormi partout à travers le monde ces dernières nuits, et jamais dans le même pays. Quoi qu'il ait effacé, c'était suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il ait fui New York de toutes ses forces. Seulement, ce soir, sans aucun souvenir de ce sentiment ni la moindre envie de s'exiler, il n'avait aucune envie ni idée particulière. Lorsqu'il tenta de songer aux nuits précédentes, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur l'endroit où il les avait passées. Sans doute ne lui restait-il plus qu'à trouver un hôtel. N'importe lequel ferait l'affaire après tout. Avec ses pouvoirs rien ne restait longtemps inconfortable. Après une exclamation enjouée, il ouvrit un portail. L'énergie qui courut du plus profond de lui jusqu'à ses doigts lorsqu'il utilisa sa magie lui tira un frisson de satisfaction surprenant. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi ; le souvenir d'avoir été condamné à une vie de terrestre lui revint, bien qu'avec difficulté, comme enchaîné par d'autres pensées et images plongées dans un abîme sans fond. S'il se souvenait avoir réalisé soudain que sa magie était revenue par un improbable miracle, il fut obligé de tirer avec acharnement le lourd fil de souvenir lié à sa magie pour qu'il se rappelle l'avoir vendue à Asmodeus. Quant aux explications, elles furent impossibles à trouver tandis qu'il traversait le portail qui le menait dans une ruelle déserte perpendiculaire à la rue d'un hôtel qu'il connaissait de réputation.

Alors qu'il atteignait le coin de la rue, toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit métallique retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup de talon. Visiblement, son portail s'était ouvert au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou alors il avait été suivi. En tout cas, un vampire, qui venait de finir son repas à en juger par le sang bordant encore ses lèvres, le fixait désormais avec un mélange de surprise et d'intérêt. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade autour de son visage.

« J'ai entendu dire que le grand Magnus Bane a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, mais j'avais espoir que ce ne soit que de fausses rumeurs. Nous étions nombreux à espérer mettre la main sur toi pour voir si ton sang avait toujours le goût de ta magie ou non. »

Le vampire poussa un soupir désabusé. Puis, alors qu'il reprit la parole, son regard se fit perçant.

« Enfin, qui sait, je peux toujours tenter ma chance tant que tu es encore affaibli. »

Sans laisser le temps au sorcier d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, il se jeta sur lui. Magnus leva une main pour lancer un sort, mais à cet instant quelque chose fusa à quelques centimètres de son oreille et se planta dans l'épaule du vampire au milieu de son bond, et il tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur. L'objet se révéla être une flèche, sombre, que Magnus reconnut aussitôt. L'image de nombreuses autres flèches à l'allure plus ou moins similaire traversa son esprit.

Un chasseur d'ombre, évidemment.

_Le chasseur d'ombre resta muet un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, soudain, il reprit la parole._

_« Tu ne m'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Cette fois, ce fut une grimace qui déforma les traits de Magnus. _

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de déjà te jeter dans la tombe. J'ai failli te perdre trop de fois, tu pourrais éviter d'aller jusqu'à ce genre de fiction._

_-Je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu m'oublierais ? »_

Une silhouette élancée surmontée d'une chevelure noire avançait droit vers le vampire avec vivacité, perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles dont le claquement résonnait dans la ruelle. Alors qu'elle rattrapait la créature obscure avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'enfuir, Magnus se retourna. A l'entrée de la ruelle se tenait un jeune homme vêtu des habits sombres des chasseurs d'ombre. Ses yeux brillaient dans les ténèbres et étaient plantés sur le sorcier, qui haussa les sourcils tout en souriant. Après tout, ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était guère désagréable à regarder, alors autant être cordiale plutôt que rappeler qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir seul.

« Merci, chasseur d'ombre. C'était un joli tir. »

Il s'avança d'un pas, son sourire s'accentuant lorsqu'il put mieux voir les traits séduisants du jeune homme. Quelque chose en lui pourtant se serra lorsqu'il détailla la courbe de ce visage, mais pas suffisamment pour le déstabiliser.

« Je m'appelle Magnus, j'étais grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi. »

Ce fut au moment de tendre la main qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait bel et bien. Pas uniquement en lui-même, dans ce tiraillement étrange dont l'origine s'effaçait soudainement dès qu'il pensait mettre le doigt dessus, mais aussi dans le regard choqué et l'expression interdite qui déformait les traits du chasseur d'ombre. Dans le dos du sorcier, un bruit de fuite retentit, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il put constater que le vampire était parvenu à s'enfuir. Seulement, la chasseuse d'ombre n'y accordait pas la moindre attention. Elle aussi affichait ce même visage incrédule. Un silence pesant s'installa soudain sur la ruelle, presque étouffant.

Contrairement au chasseur au physique agréable, concernant lequel rien ne parvint à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Magnus, le prénom de la jeune femme lui revint, malgré la difficulté que cela représenta.

« Izzy… C'est bien ça ? »

L'intéressée regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Magnus, sans doute en direction de son équipier, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question du sorcier qui finit par se retourner vers l'inconnu. Il était toujours dans la même position, au millimètre près, comme sculpté dans la pierre. Dans la tête de Magnus, des pensées contradictoires se frayaient un chemin à travers la sensation désagréable qu'il ne savait pas expliquer et la certitude évidente que le sort avait quelque chose à voir avec ces chasseurs d'ombre. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il connaissait cette femme sans retrouver ni pourquoi, ni depuis quand, ni ce qui crée sa sensation de la connaitre ?

_Les doux mouvements qui dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau de Magnus s'étaient arrêtés. Le sérieux qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Alec était trop intense. Magnus poussa un soupir, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. Ces yeux dont il connaissait chaque expression, chaque variation aux différentes heures de la journée selon la luminosité, selon ses humeurs, dont il connaissait chaque infime détail à force de les regarder encore et encore. Peu à peu, les traits du sorcier se chargèrent de sérieux. _

_« Comment voudrais-tu que je t'oublie ? Cela faisait tant d'années que je m'étais fermé aux autres, et tu as tout boulversé. Personne n'a jamais eu autant d'importance, de toute ma vie. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. »_

_L'une des mains du sorcier se posa sous le menton d'Alec pour soulever légèrement sa tête, et il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'ensuite les lèvres de Magnus viennent capturer celles du chasseur d'ombre, qui s'abandonna dans cette étreinte rassurante. _

Si l'embarras et la confusion étaient les sentiments qui pesaient un peu plus chaque seconde sur Magnus, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui semblait briser Alec tout entier. Chaque seconde semblait brûler au fer blanc son corps tout entier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur Magnus en poursuivant ce vampire délinquant, et le seul fait d'avoir posé les yeux sur les contours dessinés par l'ombre de celui pour qui il avait tout sacrifié semblait avoir arrêté son cœur. La flèche qu'il avait tirée trouvait son origine dans son instinct de combattant bien plus que dans une réelle réflexion.

Leur regard était plongé l'un dans l'autre. C'était la chose qu'Alec redoutait le plus de vivre depuis qu'il avait tourné les talons dans la librairie, après avoir dit au sorcier qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec lui. Il pensait que c'était la chose qu'il aurait le plus de mal à supporter, qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter les sentiments que lui renverraient ces yeux qu'il aimait tant. Ces sentiments auxquels il aimerait tant répondre, ces sentiments qu'il a enfermé au plus profond de lui pour qu'ils ne le trahissent et que Magnus puisse conserver sa paix intérieure. Sa magie, son immortalité. Des sentiments enfermés qui rongent par désespoir son âme un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce soir, il réalisa qu'il y avait une chose, une seule chose pire. C'était l'absence de toute émotion dans ce regard. C'était ce voile d'incompréhension qu'il devinait devant les sombres prunelles de son ancien amant, de celui qu'il aimait tant qu'il avait sacrifié son bonheur pour lui.

C'était la certitude de savoir que Magnus ne savait plus qui il était.

C'était la certitude que leur amour n'existait simplement plus.


End file.
